


Secrets

by Son_Chiyu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Chiyu/pseuds/Son_Chiyu
Summary: (Fem. Natsu x Gray) Natsu and Gray are hiding a few things from the guild. Will the guild find out eventually? If so, what'll happen?
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was winter in Magnolia, and team Natsu all sat at the table. The guild was awfully hot... Well, at least for Gray it was.  
"Why's it so hot in here?" He questioned to no one in particular. Natsu scoffed.  
"Well, that's because you're weird and hate fire!" She exclaimed.  
"I don't necessarily hate it," he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, flame-brain!"  
"Pervy streaker!"  
"Mouth breather!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Fire clown!"  
"Panda boy!"  
"Why you-"  
Just then, Erza walked in and bonked them both on their heads.  
"OW!" They yelled.  
"Stop arguing."  
Lucy stood up. "Did you find a mission for us, Erza?"  
She shook her head. "No, there weren't any left. Unless you guys would like to do the housemaid jobs..."  
"No!" They shouted in unison. Lucy sat down and sighed; a somber look upon her face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked while Natsu silently pouted.  
'Why does he acknowledge her and not me?' She thought.  
"I need to pay rent!" Lucy whined. Gray chuckled as Natsu pouted more. That was, until Gray noticed. His voice and face softened by just a tiny bit.  
"What's wrong, Natsu?"  
Now, even though his voice was still cold, even for just a little bit, Natsu heard the soft, gentle side.  
"N-Nothing, d-don't worry about it." She stuttered.  
'Did she just stutter?' Gray thought as he racked his brain of why she would just stutter out-of-the-blue like that. But, even though he thought hard, he thought of all but one explanation.  
"Gray?"  
The voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
'That's weird, she called me by my name.'  
"What is it now, pinkie?"  
She sighed and the others looked on; wondering what was wrong with her.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"I'm right here, ya know."  
"I mean outside."  
"Don't you hate the cold, though?"  
"Y-Yeah, but it's important!"  
He sighed and got up as Natsu put on her coat and gloves. As soon as the doors opened, Natsu's teeth started to chatter. Gray pulled her outside by her hand and closed the door as the other guild members watched in curiosity.  
"So, what do you need to talk about?"  
He looked at her and held back a laugh as she was already freezing; nose and cheeks red.  
"You okay, Natsu?"  
"Y-Yeah, i-it just f-freezing out here."  
He chuckled and she glared at him. But the glare diminished as Gray pulled her to his chest, arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his shirt.  
"So, what do you need to tell me?"  
She sighed and looked up at him  
"I-Iloveyou." She said quickly as she let go of him and looked down with her eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to see how he reacted. Luckily, she didn't. She was just pulled back into his chest. Now his hands rested on her hips.  
'Wh-What? Why's he doing this?" Natsu thought, surprised.  
"It's about time," he whispered. "I've been waiting to hear you say that."  
"Really?"  
She thought back to all the times when she would get upset, he would sit by her and get her mind off of things, when she was mad at him, he'd smile and call her a name; to which she'd do the same, and when she felt like giving up, he was always there to help her and boost her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Th-thank you, Gray." She cried. But they weren't tears of sadness... Oh no, they were tears of joy and overwhelming rejection flooding back into her mind; realizing that she was finally accepted..  
Then something popped into her head.  
"How are we gonna tell the others?"  
Gray looked into space as he thought. Just then his lips crashed down onto hers. After a few seconds of no air, they pulled apart; Gray smiled like an idiot while Natsu blushed profusely, a small smile gracing her lips.  
"We tell no one."  
But, unbeknownst to them, Erza, Happy, and Lucy all watched as Mirajane snapped a few pictures.  
"They're so cute, eh?" Mirajane asked.  
"Yeah!" Lucy and Happy whisper-yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since that fateful day. Natsu and Gray had done a great job of hiding their relationship... So well that even Erza had almost forgotten the two were together! But, Gray was slowly getting tired of Natsu's whining. So, he sat with her at a table; just them.  
"Natsu, why do you keep whining? I don't even know what you're whining about, I don't understand whine-talk."  
"Sorry, but it's getting annoying that I can't lean against you or hold your hand in the guild!" She whispered.  
"Well, what do you think we should do?"  
Natsu flinched at the coldness in his voice. She hadn't heard that in weeks.  
"I don't know, that's what I wanted to ask you." She said quietly as she looked down. Gray didn't notice and continued.  
"I mean, come on! You can think for yourself, right?"  
"Yeah, but-" "But what?!"  
The guild ignored them; thinking it was just another one of their rivaled arguments. She looked down as tears strolled down her face.  
"Why are you being like this?" She said shakily. Erza and Lucy were alerted by her tone and they snuck closer to listen in.  
"What do you mean by that, huh?"  
She hiccupped and looked up at him; tears streaming down. His face softened, but as he got up to comfort her, she ran out of the guild crying. Erza pretended like she hadn't known what happened as she ran up to him.  
"Gray, what happened with Natsu?"  
"Don't worry, I'll go get her."  
He ran out of the guild after her. He ran down the street, looking left and right, but seen no sign of her. He stopped and looked around. No one was there. He decided to walk on and look in the alleys. While he walked passed, he saw a spike of pink hair. He chuckled lightly and walked over to her. As he did, he heard her sobs.  
"Hey," He said softly.  
"You okay, Nat?"  
She looked over to him.  
"Why do you care, Gray?"  
"Because you're mine."  
She smiled slightly. He got on the ground next to her and she leaned into his chest.  
"Wait..." Natsu said as she stood up.  
"Let's move away from the trashcan." She said with a laugh. He laughed along and they moved to the wall and got back into the same position; Gray's arm around her shoulders. Little did they know, the rest of the guild followed Gray and were now watching the two together.  
"Gray?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do we tell the others?"  
"Maybe later today, but for now, let's just stay here."  
She laughed and nuzzled into his shirt. They all smiled and headed back to surprise the two of them.  
 ***-Time skip: 15 minutes later-***  
Gray and Natsu had gone to his house as it started to get dark. They settled on the couch as Gray scrolled for a movie.  
"What do you wanna watch?" He asked. Natsu shrugged as she traced shapes on his free arm.  
"Wanna go upstairs instead?"  
He raised an eyebrow as she giggled. So, he picked her up and walked upstairs as she squealed and laughed.  
 ***-Back at the guild-***  
Erza paced as everyone waited for the two. Lucy saw her anxiousness and smiled.  
"Hey, Erza, do you think they went home for the night?"  
"Maybe, but it's not likely. Since when does Natsu go home early?"  
"Maybe her and Gray needed alone time?" Mirajane offered. Erza sighed as she opened the guild doors.  
"I really hope you're wrong, Mira."  
She walked for a while before she stopped in front of Gray's house when she heard Natsu talking downstairs.  
 _'So she is here,'_ Erza thought.  
 _'But why?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Erza inwardly sighed, hearing knowing, at least, Natsu was downstairs with Gray.  
"At least they're not doing anything."  
She knocked on the door and Gray opened it.  
"Hey, Erza, what's up?"  
Erza knew it was normal to see him in just his underwear and a shirt, but when she saw Natsu also in boy-shorts and a long t-shirt, she knew something was up.  
 _'I hope I didn't arrive too late,'_ she thought.  
"Can I come in and talk to you?"  
"Sure, come on in." He said; stepping aside. She came in and looked to Natsu, who waved and smiled. Erza smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully and waved back. Gray sat down with Natsu and Erza sat in a chair next to the couch.  
"Good, you're here, too Natsu. Would it be fine if I went and got Lucy real quick? It's a team conversation."  
"Yeah, we'll wait for you!" Natsu shouted. Erza chuckled and waved as she walked outside. They watched her walk outside before Natsu cuddled up to Gray as she trembled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's cold in here."  
He laughed and covered her with a nearby blanket.  
 ***-Erza P.O.V-***  
She walked into Lucy's house and caught her just before she changed into pajamas. They walked together all the way to Gray's and knocked on his door.  
"It's open!" He yelled. They walked in and Natsu was sleeping against his shoulder as Gray slipped in and out of consciousness.  
"Geez, Gray, why are you so tired? You look like you haven't slept all day!" Lucy commented.  
"I don't know why I'm so tired, I slept all night."  
Erza smirked and woke Natsu up... By slapping her in the face.  
"Ow! Erza that hurt!" She whined.  
"Sorry, but we need to have an important conversation."  
She pouted as she scooted closer to Gray to let Lucy on the couch with them.  
"How old are you guys?"  
"19" The three chorused.  
"Who here's in a relationship?"  
Gray and Natsu raised their hands as Lucy pouted.  
"Okay, well then we have a lot of things to go over.  
 ***-1 hour later-***  
Erza and Lucy had already left and Gray was laying with Natsu upstairs.  
"Gray?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think made her think to give us that talk?"  
He laughed and she nuzzled into his chest.  
"I don't know. Maybe she knows we're together?"  
"I hope not. I don't want her to hit me!"  
He laid his head on hers and laughed once again.  
"She won't hit you."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Okay. Night!"  
"Goodnight."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
 ***-Two weeks later-***   
Gray was sitting at a table when Erza and Lucy sat down and looked around the guild hall.  
"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked in confusion. She saw a hand raise and she looked under the table.  
"Natsu? Why are you laying on the bench?"  
"I don't feel well. If you find a good mission, just go without me."  
Then, out of the blue, she shot up and ran toward the bathroom. Erza got up and told the two to stay there as she ran to retrieve Natsu. When found, she was heaving her guts out.  
"Natsu? You okay?"  
She looked over and Erza handed her a towel.  
"Thanks."  
"Now, Natsu, I have some important questions that I need you to answer completely truthful. Okay?"  
She nodded and leaned against the wall.  
"Have you... Slept... With anyone?"  
Natsu blushed profusely.  
"Y-Yeah..."  
She nodded.  
"Okay, how long have you been sick like this?"  
"About one-and-a-half weeks."  
"What other symptoms do you have?"  
"Well, there's strange cravings, believe me when I say strange, uhh mood swings, chundering, of course, and restlessness."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
"Okay."  
Erza left and came back almost 20 minutes later.  
"What were you doing? And what took so long?"  
She laughed.  
"I know this seems weird, but I need you to pee on this," Erza said as she handed her a weird stick.  
"... Wait, what!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu stepped out of the bathroom with confusion written on her face.  
"What does this mean?" She asked Erza. She looked at it, then up to Natsu.  
"Who did you sleep with, Natsu?"  
She looked down and blushed.  
"W-Why does it matter?" She stammered angrily.  
"Alright, alright."  
"Sorry, I'm really not trying to be pushy or rude."  
"That's as expected, because you're pregnant."  
"Yea- wait, what?"  
Her eyes glittered with tears as she waited for Erza to answer.  
"You're pregnant."  
She started to cry and almost tackled Erza into a hug. After she'd collected herself, she called the rest of the team to the hall by the bathroom.  
"Okay, guys, I have some news," Erza said; just loud enough for all of the members of the team could hear(minus Happy. He's with Mira).  
"Gray, you and Natsu are together, right?"  
They looked at her, stupefied.  
"Am I mistaken?"  
They both shook their heads 'no'.  
"Well, then congratulations, Gray." She started as she bonked his head.  
"You're gonna be a father."  
His eyes widened from the squint they were in, due to the impact of the hit.  
"R...Really?" He asked and looked to Natsu. She smiled warmly and nodded. He ran and picked her up. She laughed and leaned into his embrace. Lucy and Erza smiled and watched the display of emotion and affection before them.  
"I love you." He whispered with his face in her shoulder.  
"Love you, too." She whispered back.  
"We'll leave you two alone." Lucy smiled. Gray nodded with a cheesy smile. Erza laughed and walked out behind Lucy.  
"They're so childish." Lucy whispered. Erza nodded and laughed quietly. After they'd left, Natsu took Gray's hand and their fingers intertwined.  
"Wanna go and show off our relationship before we show them baby photos?"  
His cheesy smile never left his face; signaling that he really didn't care. She giggled and he half ran and pulled her out to the guild hall. Everyone looked at the two as they held hands. But, that's not why, though. They knew it had already happened. It was the fact that Gray had a huge smile on his face.  
 _'Since when does Gray smile like that?'_ Master Makarov thought as he sipped from his beer mug. Erza elbowed his shoulder.  
"Erza? What is it?"  
"I just needed to inform you that Natsu won't be able to go on any missions for about a year or two." She whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Because Natsu's pregnant." She said plainly and bored.  
"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" Erza face-palmed and everyone looked up.  
"Who's pregnant?" Mirajane asked. Gray and Natsu stiffened.  
 _'Uh-oh...'_ They thought as they looked to each other.  
"Master, be quiet, please. We're not trying to inform the whole guild!" Erza whisper-yelled.  
"Yes, but this is something everyone needs to know!"  
Erza face-palmed once again and looked her way with a sorrowful expression. But, at the same time, she was stifling laughter. Natsu gripped Gray's hand tightly, and he did so in return. Juvia saw their hands interlocked under the table and growled under her breath.  
 _'That's **my** Gray!'_ She thought to herself angrily.  
"Natsu!" She yelled. Gray paled and Natsu sweatdropped.  
"Just great, Gray, you had to go and get yourself a fangirl." Natsu nervously laughed.  
"I didn't try to, she did that on her own."  
"Maybe because you're always stripping." She said with a defeating tone. He sighed and slumped onto the table.  
"Natsu, is Gray your 'baby Daddy?"Makarov asked knowingly with a laughed. Her face flushed along with Gray's, while a fire lit in Juvia's eyes.  
"Y-Yeah." Natsu stuttered. Then, Juvia went in for the hit. Before Natsu could fully turn, and before Gray or Erza could make a move, Lucy punched her square in the jaw. Gray smirked as Natsu smiled warmly.  
"Thanks, Luce!"  
She smiled proudly.  
"No problem, Natsu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's pregnancy month by month!

**Month 1**  
Natsu laid with Gray as the discussed nursery ideas for a baby, along with guessing its gender.  
"What color do you want the nursery to be, Gray?"  
He smiled.  
"Maybe a pale blue?"  
She smiled and asked him about cribs, cradles, car seats, strollers, etc. He smiled along with her as he continued to keep his hand on her stomach. Besides when she ran to the bathroom for the umpteenth time that night. Once he'd heard her dinner find its way out, he walked in and held her hair and rubbed her back; afterwards, handing her a towel. She took it, wiped her mouth, and leaned against Gray. After she fell asleep, he carried her to the bed and covered her along with himself.  
 **Month 2**  
Natsu now had a small bump forming on her stomach. Her and Gray had already thought of a color pattern for the walls. Gray painted pink and Natsu painted blue. They hadn't known the baby's gender, so they did both colors. After painting a wall each, there was a knock at the door. They'd set down their rollers and brushes and opened the door. Lucy, Happy, and Erza were waiting.  
"Hey, guys!" Natsu exclaimed with unseen blue paint on her nose. Happy flew up and sat on her head.  
"Can we come in?" Erza asked.  
"Sure thing." Gray smiled slightly and opened the door wider for them to enter. The couple discussed their nursery plans with the two, and were told to call if they needed help.  
 **Month 3**  
Even though she was only three months pregnant, she looked as if she were 5 months. Of course, Natsu was concerned. But Gray noticed the uneasiness on her face.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong. Maybe the baby's just growing faster." Gray suggested with a smile. She looked at him suspiciously, but decided that it made sense. Babies could be born at an earlier due date and still be healthy and ready to go. She sighed and he wrapped an arm around her.  
"Come on, I'm gonna go on a mission. You gonna stay at the guild while I'm gone?"  
She held his hand and opened the door.  
"Yeah. How long will you be long?"  
"Maybe a day or two."  
"Well, then I'll be there during the day, but I'll come home for dinner and bed."  
Gray smiled and kissed her forehead.  
 **Month 4**  
Natsu admired the ring on her finger. After Gray had come home from yet another mission, they went home, and Gray had proposed. She was so happy. Now, they were watching a movie, when the baby had kicked. And Gray just happened to have his hand in the right place.  
"Woah, was that the baby?" He asked incredulously. She smiled and nodded. Then they felt another kick, but in a different spot.  
"Is... Is there more than one?"  
"I don't know. Good thing I have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow."  
He chuckled and they continued with their movie; his head now resting on her belly. She laughed and combed through his hair with her fingers.  
 **Month 5**  
Natsu was walking around her house, picking up stray clothing as she went. She went upstairs and put it into the bin when the door opened.  
"Hey, I'm home."  
She smiled and hugged him after waddling down the stairs.  
"I thought you were going to be gone for a week!"  
"Well, I finished early, so I came home early."  
"Good thing I cleaned." She mumbled. He laughed and kissed her cheek, then bent down and the same on her stomach.  
"Only 4 months left!" He said in realization. Natsu kept a hand on her back and the other combed through Gray's hair.  
"Yep! Then we get to see the ultimate art project."  
He looked at her with confusion as he laughed.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You can't tell me that that wasn't a type of art."  
He laughed and sat her down as they discussed more nursery ideas, along with wedding ideas.  
 **Month 6**  
Natsu was in overalls and a t-shirt with her pink hair in ponytails as they finished painting the walls. Happy flew up behind them as they painted.  
"Need help with anything?"  
"Not yet, but I'll tell you when. Thanks anyways, Happy."  
Natsu smiled. Happy sat in the middle of the floor and watched the two paint a wall together. After a while, Natsu set her paint roller down. She waved her hand toward her face and rubbed her back with her other hand as Gray finished up.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.  
"It's hot, and my back is killing me."  
He wrapped her arm around his shoulders and walked her to the chair in the room. She smiled up to him and thanked him as he continued to paint with a smile.  
 **Month 7**  
Natsu and Gray watched yet another movie when Natsu felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.  
"You okay, babe?"  
Happy looked at him weird then back to Natsu with concern. She moved her position and the pain eased. But came back as soon as it had left.  
"I don't know what this is or what to do."  
Gray looked confused and worried.  
"What do I do?"  
"Call Lucy or Erza. Better yet, Porlyusica."  
He nodded and called over Lucy. Along came Erza and Mira. After they'd checked things through, they'd told her they were 'Braxton Hicks contractions', also known as practice contractions. When they'd left, Gray and Natsu snuggled back up and finished their movie.  
"That was... Scary, to say the least." Gray said with a chuckle.  
"Scary for you, maybe. Not only was it terrifying, but also uncomfortable."  
He laughed and supported her weight on his chest as another faux contraction came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll figure it out when you read it 
> 
> XD

Natsu was now 8 ½ months pregnant. She waddled around the house and picked up a few things as Happy trailed behind her for help.  
"Natsu? Why don't you just let me go get Lucy?"  
"Because they haven't left me alone all 8 ½ months. They've finally left me alone for today, even it's just for a few hours. Besides, Gray will be home at any given time, so we have to make sure we pick up."  
Happy smiled and trailed after her once again. About an hour passed before they heard keys jingling. She waddled toward the door, and Gray walked in with a few boxes.  
"Hey, I'm home."  
She kissed his cheek and held the door open; carrying in the smaller, less heavy things. After everything was in the house, she heard Gray walking into the nursery, calling her with an excited shout. She laughed and went upstairs and into the nursery. He had his tools, a crib, dresser, and toys in the room, along with a shelf; all unbuilt.  
"Come on, we're gonna build!" He said excitedly from the floor. Happy ran in.  
"Hey, I'm going to the guild to keep Lucy and Erza at bay."  
Natsu giggled.  
"Okay, thanks, Happy."  
He smiled and flew out of the window.  
"We can't let him do that when the baby's born," Gray said with a chuckle.  
"Why not?" She asked as she sat down next to him; although it was difficult with her stomach stretched so wide.  
"I don't want to see my child jump out a window thinking they'll grow wings and fly like Happy."  
She laughed rubbed his back as he read the directions for the crib.  
"As long as you don't go crazy and baby proof the whole house."  
"Why wouldn't I baby proof the house?"  
"Because then the baby wouldn't learn that we mean business when we say stop. If we start to tell them no from the start, then they'll listen to us later on."  
He thought over it and nodded.  
"That's true. Never thought of it that way, before."  
He started to put pieces together, asking Natsu every now and then for a tool. After about 3 hours, he was finished with the crib, shelf, and halfway done with the dresser. Now, it was 1:30 in the afternoon.  
"Gray, why don't you take a break?"  
He set his tools down and leaned his head onto hers.  
"What's wrong, Gray?" She asked softly as one of his hands rubbed her belly.  
"Does a nap sound good to you right about now, or what?"  
She smiled.  
"I suppose it does."  
He stood up and pulled her up after.  
"You get settled, I'll go declutter the nursery."  
She kissed his cheek.  
"Okay, but hurry up. I'm going to wait for you."  
"Okay, I will."  
He chuckled as he watched her waddle out. He was almost finished when he heard a thud from their room.  
"Natsu? You okay?"  
He didn't hear anything, so he decided to put down his things down. As he got closer to the door, she screamed his name. He broke into a sprint and saw her sitting on the ground; pain clearly written on her face.  
"What happened?" He asked worrisomely.  
"These aren't fake contractions, Gray, these are real! My water already broke, the baby's coming!"  
He ran to her and placed her on the bed.  
"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay."  
He helped her get changed and hurriedly packed a few things they'd need, like baby clothes and blankets.  
"You ready to go, babe?"  
She nodded and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they went to the hospital. Once Gray was in his scrubs, and Natsu was on the bed, they were told that it'd be a little longer until she was able to push. So now they sat in the room.  
"Gray?"  
He looked to his fiancé.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared. If the contractions hurt, what's birth going to feel like?"  
He smiled and moved her bangs from her eyes; revealing tears welling up.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just don't think too much about that, think about meeting the baby. I bet it's a girl."  
She smiled and grasped his hand.  
"I bet it's a boy!"  
They talked until another contraction hit. And, soon enough, it was time to deliver the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Days Later**

Natsu was released from hospital with two healthy babies. They had finally found the perfect names. Their boy was Seiichi, and their girl was Sayuri. They went to the guild to talk and for Gray to get a mission. Gray opened the door and she walked in with the two; Gray trailing behind her.

"Hey, guys! We're back!"

They turned and cheered. The twins darted their eyes around as their mother held them in a sitting-like position. Mira walked over with them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're so cute! Have you guys figured out names, yet?"

"Yeah. This is Seiichi, and this is Sayuri." She said; lifting her arm with each name.

"Aww!" The girls cooed. Elfman stood with them, and next to Sayuri.

"I bet he'll grow up to be a great man."

Natsu laughed nervously.

"Ehm, Elfman, Sayuri's a girl."

He paled, then shrugged.

"Whatever. She'll be a good woman, then."

Natsu rolled her eyes with a smile and noticed that Sayuri was reaching for Mira.

"Mira, wanna hold her?"

Mira carefully slid their girl into her arms, and smiled at her as she addressed herself as 'Auntie Mira'. Natsu laughed and Gray got Erza, Lucy, and Happy to go on a mission with him.

"Are you going?" She asked him.

"Yeah, gotta get diapers, remember?"

"I remember. But, you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"They're still sleeping in our bed because we've only got one crib. So when you get back, we're gonna have to get another crib, pay the bills, get bottles and formula, and get diapers; not to mention blankets for spit-ups. Did you get a mission enough for that and to split it evenly between you three?"

"What about me?" Happy whined. "Happy, you stay with us and live off of fish." Natsu reminded him.

"Oh, right."

She giggled.

"Natsu, don't worry, I've got it under control. Do you trust me?"

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Good. We'll be back within a few days. I want you three here at the guild every day,"

Then he turned to the guild members.

"If she's not here, go and check on her for me, okay, guys?"

They all nodded. He kissed her cheek, then Seiichi's, then Sayuri's, and Natsu again. Except this time, there was lip contact.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you, too."

She loved to hear those words come out of his mouth. After the guild's doors closed, everyone went back to their activities... At least, the men did. The girls crowded around as Sayuri started to cry. Natsu held her with her other arm as she switched Mira. Now, Mira held a bubbly Seiichi as he played with her hair. Natsu tried to calm Sayuri, but she wouldn't stop.

"I'm gonna have to take her outside. Don't hesitate to come get me if something happens."

She bounced her daughter and walked outside with her. Once Natsu was out there, she saw that the team had not gotten far, and Gray had heard her crying. He waved the others off; telling them he'd be there in a second and ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he lifted her into his arms. But, before Natsu could answer, her cries ceased when he held her. He smiled and kissed Sayuri's head.

"Daddy has to go to work. I'll be back soon, though, okay?"

She watched him as he talked, and tears welled up in her eyes when he stopped.

"Don't cry, Babygirl, I'll be back real soon. But, you'll be with Mommy. Can you stay with momma for me?"

She looked at him, then Natsu, then back at him. Then her arms went to Natsu. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Gray.

"I love you!" He said to her with her finger holding his. She babbled in response. When he left this time, she insisted on waiting outside until he was out of sight by leaning to the right with her arms outstretched when she tried to walk inside. Which took a while since he had to catch up with the others and walked their way to the train station.

"You ready to go inside now?"

She rubbed her eyes, and started to cry again, but not as loudly.

"Don't cry, hon. He'll be back."

Sayuri nuzzled into her Mom's chest; still softly sobbing. Natsu smiled and took her back into the guild. Gajeel, who she thought of as a brother, took her from her arms. Lucy yelled at him from beside her, but Natsu waved her off; telling her she was fine with it. Sayuri giggled and wiped her eyes as she played with Gajeel's fingers and he bounced her in his arms. The guild watched in astonishment as they saw Gajeel interact like they'd never seen before. It was kinda...

Cute!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four year time skip!

**4 Years Later**  
Natsu held the hand of her 4-year-old son, Seiichi, and Gray held their also 4-year-old daughter, Sayuri in his arms as they walked to the guild. It had been almost a year and a half since they (not including Gray) had seen their friends and decided it was time to visit them.  
"Mama?" Seiichi asked.  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Can you pick me up? It's getting hard to walk!"  
She giggled and picked him up. They were trudging through snow as it was falling on top of them.  
"It's cold, Daddy!" Sayuri exclaimed in frustration. Seiichi looked at her; his face filled with confusion.  
"It feels great out here, what are you talking about?"  
The two parents looked at each other in slight excitement. The children hadn't used magic yet, so they'd been waiting for the day they finally used it.  
"Mama? Can Daddy hold me instead? You're making it too warm."  
"I wanna be warm, Mama!" Sayuri practically screamed as she leaned toward Natsu in Gray's arms.  
Gray and Natsu laughed and traded; Sayuri nuzzled into Natsu's scarf.  
"Much better!"  
She kissed her head and they appeared at Fairy Tail's guild doors.  
"You ready to see everyone again?" Gray asked them. The three nodded and he opened the doors; causing the guild members to look back. When they walked in, they were all quiet and speechless. Then, they erupted in an uproar of cheering and whistling. Sayuri covered her ears and squinted. Both adults took note. Mirajane hopped over the counter and tackled them all in a tight group hug before letting go and bombarding Natsu; asking her questions about the littles. Seiichi stood by Gray and handed him his beanie, jacket, and scarf; along with his long-sleeved shirt, revealing a blue tank-top.  
"Mama, it's hot." Sayuri complained.  
"I thought you just said it was cold?"  
Gray looked back at them while Elfman went on telling him about 'real men' and Juvia clinging to his bare arm.  
 _'What kind of magic could that be?'_ He thought before turning back to Elfman.  
"I know, Mama, but it's hot now."  
"Okay, lemme have your jacket, beanie, and scarf."  
She reluctantly took them off and handed them to her.  
"Can we go find Auntie Wendy, Mama?"  
"Sure, if she's here."  
Lucy, Erza, Cana, and Mira, just to name a few, were crowded around Natsu.  
"She's here, she's up in the infirmary, healing Freed because he was too careless on his last mission." Mira stated.  
"I think I know where that is!" Sayuri shouted out. Gray chuckled and turned to her.  
"Are you sure? You haven't been here in a long time, you two."  
"I know, but I can smell her!" Natsu smirked at Gray and he playfully rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, but be careful not to get lost, okay?" Natsu said warmly.  
"Okay! We'll be back with Auntie Wendy soon, Mama!"  
She waved as they set off on their adventure.  
"I know this is kinda out of character for me, but it's cute how they call you mama!" Cana said. They all laughed and they all conversed amongst each other. After a few minutes, the kids had found Wendy, and were mow bringing her down; followed by a newly healed Freed.  
"Natsu!" She turned just in time to catch Wendy and was almost tackled in the process.  
"Hey, Wendy! How are you?"  
She was answered with a few giggles as a few of the guild members cooed. Sayuri and Seiichi stood with their arms up; waiting for her to pick them up. She laughed and set Wendy down to pick the twins up.  
"Natsu, guess what?"  
"What's up?"  
"I went on my first solo mission yesterday, and I completed it by myself, too!"  
"That's awesome!"  
Wendy latched herself onto Natsu's waist and the two giggled together.  
"Mama?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can Auntie Wendy stay the night? It's been a long time since we've seen her..." Sayuri asked.  
"I don't know... What do you say, Wend? Wanna stay over?"  
"Yeah!" Wendy cheered.  
"Well, go gather up your things; enough for four days, and we'll leave a little later, okay?"  
"Wow, four whole days!? You mean it?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Yeah! Carla, come on! We're gonna stay with Natsu-nee-chan and Gray!"  
Carla followed behind Wendy with a sigh.  
"Calm down, child, you're going to get yourself hurt!"  
"Yay! Auntie Wendy's gonna stay!"  
Gray walked over to her; laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"You know, there's probably going to be lots of trouble, now."  
"Yeah, I know... That's why we have to be prepared!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofy

When they had gone home, later that day, they had no idea what they were in for... And they still don't.  
"Wendy! Seiichi! Sayuri! Carla and Happy! Come down for dinner!"  
Gray shouted as Natsu set down the remaining dishes. The three raced down and sat at the table. Well, Wendy and Natsu helped the littles into their boosters, and then sat down. After dinner, the three sat in the living room watching T.V and the adults cleaned up in the kitchen.  
"Natsu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you plan on doing for the time being?"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"I mean what do you have planned, if anything?"  
"Well, would you help me with that tonight?"  
He chuckled and placed his head on her shoulder as she dried the rest of the dishes he washed.  
"I guess I can help some more."  
"Oh, I have another question."  
"What's that?"  
"Do you think the twins would like a younger sibling?"  
"Probably. Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Well, whether or not they want one, they're getting one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm pregnant, ya ice block!"  
He stood still with his eyes wide.  
"...What?"  
She laughed and rested her hands on her stomach.  
"We're having a third!"  
His mouth slowly rose into a grin and he ran & picked her up, then he set her down and face buried in the crook of her neck.  
"Are you sure?"  
She giggled.  
"I'm sure."  
"Ooooh, this is great! We get to do it again!"  
"Do what?"  
"Everything!"  
Sayuri walked into the kitchen to see her parents hugging, with great big smiles.  
'I wanna hug with Mama and Daddy.'  
She hugged their legs and looked up at them.  
"Why are we hugging?"  
Natsu laughed and swooped her into her arms.  
"We'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay! But we're going to hug some more, just 'cuz."  
They laughed and did as they were commanded.  
 ***-Time skip: 8:00 p.m.-***  
The younger kids were asleep; leaving Natsu, Gray, and Wendy on the couch to watch some movies. But, soon enough, Wendy started to fall asleep. Gray carried her to her room, and now they and the Exceeds were the only ones on the couch.  
"Gray?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing, just making sure you were awake."  
Carla and Happy looked over and smiled as they watched the couple; Happy secretly wishing that he was Gray, and Natsu was Carla. Natsu had her head resting on Gray's shoulder, but looking toward the T.V., since he had placed her in his lap a while ago, while Gray rested his head on hers and one arm wrapped up behind her back; the other resting on her stomach. They had ended up telling the Exceeds a little after the younglings had gone to bed, and told Happy he could blurt it out tomorrow, so he could get the conversation started in a non-awkward way...  
At least, not awkward for them.  
"Natsu?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we find out how many there are this time?"  
She giggled.  
"Yes, I promise. But don't blame it on me if it's wrong again."  
"I won't... Can we find out the sex when they're big enough?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, it's supposed to be a surprise."  
"We'll just wait for the fourth."  
"No one said I wanted to do it again after this!"  
He chuckled and continued the movie in silence. But, then they heard footsteps down the stairs, followed by a light thumping sound. Natsu got off of Gray and went to the bottom as she muttered what sounded like 'Sayuri'. Next thing you know, Natsu's sitting next to Gray with who in her lap? You guessed it, it was Sayuri and her teddy bear. Gray looked at her and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Why're you crying?"  
"I had a scary dream."  
"What about?"  
He talked in a whisper so that the other three could watch the movie.  
"You and Mama were taken away by giant X birds."  
Gray looked up to Natsu and saw her lips quivering in her struggle not to laugh. Looking over to the Exceeds, Happy was covering his mouth with his paws, and Carla smiled and pointed to the girl and he saw her looking up at him.  
"What are X birds, baby?"  
"They're big birds in the shape of X's and they took you and Mama and Auntie Wendy and Happy and Carla, too!"  
He picked her up and took her into his and Natsu's room and laid her on his bed; along with her stuffed bear.  
"Don't worry, okay? I'm gonna turn on cartoons in here for you, and we'll come up here when the movie's over. I'll even turn on the lamp and the bathroom light, in case you need to go, okay?"  
"Okay. But I need to show you something first, Daddy."  
"Okay, let's see it."  
She took a deep breath and when she exhaled, her breath was like a puff of frost. Thankfully, there was nothing that frosted over.  
"When... When did you learn to that?!"  
"Yesterday. Look at this, too!"  
She held up her index finger, and a tiny flame appeared.  
 _'What the f-'_  
"Gray, where are you?"  
"I'm in our room. Come here, hurry!"  
He heard her footsteps hurriedly, yet quietly padding up the stairs and she appeared in the doorway.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as Happy and Carla stood with her.  
"Sayuri, show Mama what you can do."  
"Okay!"  
She let out an exhalation of frost again.  
"Aww, man, Seiichi better have fire magic, then."  
"You don't have to worry about that, Natsu. Show her the other one."  
"K!"  
Then she showed Natsu the flame.  
"What the- How?!"  
 **-End**  
 **Okay, so that dream the Sayuri had? That was a dream that I had when I was, like, 5 or 6 and I thought 'Hey, this'll get a few people to laugh'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update until it's over!**

**~Chiyu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ksgdv

***-Morning: 9:30 a.m.-***

Wendy and Natsu were up before any of the others. Wendy plopped down on the couch; now fully dressed as Natsu came down, dressed also. 

"Okay, you ready to go?" 

"Yeah. Where exactly are we going?" 

"Just to the store to get a few things for breakfast, some dessert things, and a few snack items. Come on, I left Gray a note on the nightstand, so we're ready to go."

"Okay, let's go."

Wendy grabbed ahold of Natsu's hand, and they headed out to the store. As they entered the store, Wendy and Natsu walked around leisurely as they looked through isles.

"What do you want for breakfast, Wend?" 

She turned around and saw Wendy falling asleep as she was standing. So, she piggy backed her through the store; waking her when she needed her opinion on something. After a while, they went back home to find Gray on the couch; half asleep with Seiichi and Sayuri each on one side of his lap, watching cartoons. She giggled quietly, set Wendy down and let her sit next to Gray and the twins, and kissed Gray's cheek.

"Morning!" 

He looked over to her. 

"Mornin', sunshine. What'd you get?" 

"Breakfast, snacks, and dessert. Wanna help me make breakfast?"

"Sure." 

He placed the littles with Wendy and they went to the kitchen.

"So, when are we gonna redo the rooms?" Gray asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't we let Wendy help us? You know she'd love it."

"But isn't she living with Gajeel and Levy? We can't just keep her away."

"I'm sure they'd let us have her for a bit longer. You also know that Gajeel and Levy would love to have alone time."

He smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder as she cracked eggs into the bowl; pouring in milk before mixing it together.

"Wendy, do you want an omelet or scrambled eggs?"

"Omelet, please, big sis." 

She giggled and pored the little's scrambled eggs in first.

"Gray, omelet or scrambled?"

"Omelet. Bacon or sausage?" 

"Is that a question?"

"Now that you're pregnant it is." 

She slapped his chest with a laugh, then turned back to the stovetop with a spatula.

"You can make your own if you're gonna be like that." 

He kissed her head and went to cutting the sausage for Seiichi. A few minutes later, they heard Happy yelling.

"GUYS, NATSU'S PREGNANT! SHE'S GONNA HAVE ANOTHER BABY!"

Natsu lost it and almost fell to the floor in laughter. 

"You okay, babe?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but that just made my day!"

He helped her up and they continued until the three kids appeared. 

"You're pregnant, Natsu?!" Wendy asked in excitement.

"Mama's gonna have another baby?!" Seiichi asked with equally matched excitement. Sayuri just stood with a sad look on her face as she looked at them. Natsu bent to the floor with her arms open. Sayuri ran to her and cried.

"What's wrong?"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BABY! I'M THE BABY!" Gray quietly chuckled... Or at least tried to before Sayuri lifted her head and glared at him.

He stopped. 

"You'll be okay. Come with me, okay Yuri?"

She nodded angrily and allowed Gray to pick her up (after he washed his hands) and they went upstairs. 

"Wendy, would you help me prepare breakfast, please?" Natsu asked. She nodded and filled Gray's current position. 

***-With Gray and Sayuri-***

"Yuri, I'm gonna tell you a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Seiichi?"

"Not even Seiichi. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." 

"Even with the new baby coming, you're still my Babygirl. If the baby's a girl, I'll call her something else. But, if it's a boy, he'll be my baby boy. You're the best daughter I could ask for, and I love you... Even with a new baby on the way. Got it? Don't think I don't love you because there's a new baby coming. If you're gonna be silly like that, I'm gonna kick your little butt, ya hear?" 

She giggled and wiped her eyes. 

"Yeah. Love you." 

"Come here."

He said with a smile and his arms opened wide. She ran to him and wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He answered. They stayed in their hug until they were called down for breakfast.

"Ready to eat?"

"What are we having?"

He picked her up and started out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Mama and Wendy made eggs and sausage."

"I don't like sausage, Daddy." 

"That's why Mama got bacon, too."

"Yay!" 

He chuckled and sat her in her chair.

"Itadakimasu!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwoUwuUwoOwu

That day was almost here... The day they've planned for 4 years... Their wedding day! Natsu had forgotten last month when Wendy had stayed over, but now... Now, it was all becoming surreal. Natsu and Gray had already asked Gajeel's permission for Wendy to stay with them for a while, and Gajeel said it was her decision. Of course she wanted to stay. So, now they sat on the couch while looking through a few things with Lucy. 

"You know, Natsu, you'll probably have to get your dress the day before the wedding, since you're pregnant and all." 

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy were the only ones that knew Natsu was pregnant, due to Happy trying to shout it out at the guild (We know Wendy already knew, though). 

"Yeah, I know. Wendy, you'll need yours soon, along with Sayuri, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, and Lisanna. The boys still need their tuxes, we're a bit short on decoration, we'll probably need a seating chart-" 

Lucy cut Natsu off. "Natsu, don't worry, we'll figure it out. Just trust us, okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm just worried, y'know?" "Don't worry, Natsu-nee-chan, that's why we're here to help you!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu smiled and ran her fingers through Wendy's hair, for she had it down at the moment. Then, they heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Gray called as he came downstairs. The girls continued to look through the magazines, but then, Gray called her over. 

"Natsu, door's for you." She looked at them and stood up and wrapped an arm around Gray's waist as she stood next to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely; a smile tugging on her lips. **(Here's where things start to get interesting!)**

"My name is Zeref Dragneel." 

She stared at him, wide-eyed. 

"W-What?" 

"Yes, I'm your older brother, Natsu." 

"Woah, no way! I didn't know I had any family, except for Igneel!"

She let go of Gray and embraced Zeref in a hug. He smiled widely and hugged her back. 

_'Now that they're near each other, they look so much alike.'_ Gray thought to himself. He invited him in, and they talked about many things. One thing led to another, and Natsu was thinking of having him walk her down the aisle on their wedding day. Of course, Gray was fine with this. He was the only living family that she knew of! So, they went on with their planning. Natsu and Gray prepared a room for Zeref in the house, and told him he could stay there as long as he needed to.

***-Time skip: Wedding Day!-***

Everyone sat in their seats, dressed as nicely as possible. Gray stood under the trellis and waited for his bride to walk out. The Maid and Man of honor, along with bridesmaids and groomsmen had already walked out. Now, they were just waiting for Natsu. Finally, her walk-out(?) song played. It was _'Good Enough'_ by _Evanescence_. The flower girl and ring-bearer, Sayuri and Seiichi, walked out; followed by Natsu as everyone stood. She wore a light blue, poufy, princess style wedding dress with a princess neckline. She had dangling earrings and a single, red diamond necklace. For makeup, she had some blush, sparkly eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Zeref walked next to her in a black tux and red bowtie. The groomsmen wore black tuxes with blue ties, and the bridesmaids wore red dresses. The ring bearer wore a black tux with a blue dress-shirt and red bowtie, and the flower girl, a red dress with blue bows near the straps. Gray wore a white tux with a red dress-shirt and a red tie. The music slowly faded as she stepped under the trellis, and Zeref kissed her head before he stood in the front row.

"You may now be seated." 

Everyone complied. 

"We have gathered here for the bonding(?) of Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Now, who gives these two away on this day?"

Zeref and Makarov stood.

"As her adoptive grandfather, and her brother, Zeref and I give Natsu Dragneel away, today." 

Then, Lyon and Ultear (don't ask, she's not evil in this story!) stood. 

"As his adoptive siblings, Lyon and I, give Gray Fullbuster away today."

The man nodded.

"Are there any objections before we start?"

No one spoke.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." 

The crowd laughed a bit.

"Please join hands." 

They did as told. 

"Natsu, repeat after me. I, Natsu Dragneel,"

"-I, Natsu Dragneel," 

"Take you, Gray Fullbuster as my husband." 

"-Take you, Gray Fullbuster as my husband." 

"In sickness and in health," 

"-In sickness and in health," 

"Until death do you part." 

"-Until death do us part." 

"Gray, repeat after me. I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Natau Dragneel as my wife."

"-I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Natsu Dragneel, as my wife." 

"In sickness and in health,"

"-In sickness and in health," 

"Until death do you part."

"-Until death do us part."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor

"It seems that the young couple has prepared their own vows. Natsu, you may go first." 

She giggled and wiped away a few tears as she grabbed the folded paper from her breast pocket (every woman has one lol). She took a deep breath and started her speech. 

"Gray, even though we started out as rivals, we have come a long way since then. We went from there, to friends, to best friends. And from best friends to parents. Now, here we are, molding our love and friendship into one big ball. Even though the journey was log, it was long awaited, and I'm glad I took it with you. Thank you for always being by my side, and for helping me through the smallest clean-up session, to giving birth. Which, you'll have the gift of going through again. Yay!" She said sarcastically. Everyone erupted with laughter, and Gray wiped her face, as tears cascaded down. After a bit, the laughter died down, and she continued.

"I didn't plan on this thing being so cheesy and taking so long, but I know just as well as you do, that this was long awaited, and I can't wait to share the long road ahead with you." 

She folded the paper back up and held in her left hand as Gray shakily unfolded his paper.

"Calm down, baby." She whispered to him with a smile. He smiled back, took a deep breath and started his speech. 

"Natsu, we started out with something that can't even be described as friendship. Seriously, it wasn't even close. But, we've grown past that stage in our lives. We've gotten closer than we've ever been, and even have 2 kids with a third on the way. At least, I hope it's just a third." 

The multitude of people chuckled and giggled. 

"But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love the way our life has been going, and I love that we'll be sharing it together. We've had the good and bad, but I'm ready to share the best and worst times with you, the joyous and sad times, no matter what. As long as you know that I'm always here, and that you'll be there with me."

"Alright, now the rings." 

Romeo walked over and opened the box. Gray took Natsu's left hand with his, and repeated after the priest. 

"With this ring, you, Natsu" 

"-With this ring, you, Natsu," 

"Are my lawfully wedded wife." 

"-Are my waffle-I mean LAWFULLY wedded wife." 

The attendees, Natsu, and even the priest laughed. Natsu stroked his cheek with her thumb as they both laughed, and the laughter died down soon after. 

"Alright, now, Natsu, repeat after me." 

Natsu took the ring and held it in her right; her left still holding his. 

"With this ring, you, Gray,"

"-With this ring, you, Gray," 

"Are now my lawfully wedded husband." 

"-Are now my LAWFULLY wedded husband." 

The priest chuckled. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster. You may now kiss the bride!" 

Everyone cheered as their lips connected, but they heard all of the kids yell

"EWW!"

They laughed and pulled apart; connecting arms and leading everyone into the reception area. There, they let everyone get a chance to familiarize with the room, and for a few people to give speeches. Finally, it was time for the bride and groom's dance. _'The Only Exception'_ by _Paramore_ played as they danced to it. They did so awkwardly in the beginning, but got more used to it and by the end of the song, they had quite a few people crying... Even Erza and Lyon! After the dance, the music started to play freely, with artists like Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Carrie Underwood, Eminem, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, etc. But, near about 4:30, it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss. After Natsu had thrown her bouquet into the mob of girls behind her and Juvia catching it, Gray did the most funny, yet embarrassing thing Natsu had been a part of so far! She sat down in a chair for the garter toss, and Gray lifted her dress... 

Normal, right?

Well, it was, until he grabbed it with his mouth and pulled it down to her ankle and THEN grabbing it with his hands! She was bright red and laughing as he did pull it down and off. Then, he threw the garter. Guess who caught it? It was...

Elfman!

***-Lazy author time skip-***

It was now 7:30 p.m., because the whole wedding had started at 4:00 p.m. Everyone decided to go home, and packed into their cars. When they got home, Zeref, Wendy, Sayuri, and Seiichi went straight to bed after an exhausting night, but Gray and Natsu stayed up for a while longer; watching movies, baking, and talking about random things.


	13. Chapter 13

***-8 months later-***

Natsu sat on the couch; Happy laying on her baby bump... More like a hill if you ask her. Gray and Wendy were supposed to be back any minute from a mission with Carla, and both Natsu and Happy knew they weren't going to want to do anything, so they cleaned up and now they waited for them to get home. After a few more minutes of doing nothing, they heard keys at the door and the two walked inside.

"Hi, guys. How was the mission?"

"Tiring." Gray stated as he plopped onto the other side of the couch. Wendy settled in the middle of them and Carla laid with Happy on Natsu's stomach. Over the few months that they'd been there, they learned that, pregnant or not, Natsu was really laid back. Wendy leaned on Gray's stomach with her legs curled up; almost reaching Natsu. Gray laid his arm on Wendy's back and there, they fell asleep.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Could you see what time it is, please?"

He nodded and flew to the kitchen, and then came back; sitting on the arm of the couch.

"It's 6:45."

Natsu slowly stood up and started her walk to the kitchen; the Exceeds following. But, before she made it all the way there, the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Natsu, it's Levy!"_

"Hey, Levy, what's up?"

_"Well, Gajeel and I have something important to tell you, and were wondering if it was alright if we stopped by?"_

"Yeah, of course! I was just about to make dinner, so come over whenever."

_"Alright, we're gonna be there soon. See ya then!"_

"Alright, see ya later, Levy."

Natsu put the phone back down and walked into the living room.

"Gray, honey, Levy and Gajeel are coming over."

He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Why's that? We both know Gajeel isn't the most social of all people."

"I know, but Levy called and said they had something important to tell us, so I told them to come over."

He sighed once again and put his hand out as he held Wendy in his arms. She grabbed it and helped him up; taking Wendy into her arms.

"You got her, Natsu?"

"Yeah, she's still pretty little, so she's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Where are the kids?"

"They went with Lucy, Romeo, and Erza to the beach, and later to the fair for a bit. They'll be back later."

"Oh, okay." They walked upstairs.

"If you're still tired, you can lay back down. I'll wake you two when dinner's ready."

He nodded, and they went into their room. Gray laid down, and Natsu laid Wendy beside him. She then went into the kitchen and started the water and preheated the oven; preparing food to be made along with that. Then, after a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. She hurried as fast as she could down the stairs and opened it.

"Hey, guys, come on in!"

She stepped aside and them walked inside.

"Wow, Salamander! With three kids in the house and one on the way, you've got this place cleaner than I'd expect!"

Levy elbowed him in the side.

"Agh, come on, Levy!"

Natsu giggled.

Don't worry, Levy, I know what he meant. And thanks, big bro."

Gajeel smiled at Natsu before turning to Levy with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes and they followed Natsu into the kitchen, where they saw her trying to tackle three different stations: chopping, deep frying, and baking, and all the while trying to keep her pregnant belly away from the burners on the stove. Gajeel's _'big brother'_ instincts, as the dragon slayers called it, kicked into high gear and he went in to help. Levy chuckled and sat down on a chair at the table. She watched as Gajeel denied Natsu to bend, stretch, or lift anything heavy, and got everything for her. Soon enough, Natsu put plates, silverware, and glasses (with two plastic cups for the twins) on the table.

"Levy, would you set the table, please?"

"Sure thing!"

She stood up and smiled as she set the table. After everything had been set down, and the plates had been filled, Natsu excused herself to get Gray and Wendy, and Lucy, Romeo, & Erza were on their way with the twins, so there was three extra plates and seats; 5 extras total. Natsu entered her room and saw Gray laying half covered by the sheet, while Wendy was completely covered, and they were snuggled up together. She quickly took a picture and then woke them up.

"Gray, honey, it's time for dinner."

He groaned and slowly sat up.

"Hey, babe. Are Gajeel and Levy here?"

"Yeah, and the twins, Erza, Romeo, and Lucy should be here any minute."

"Alright. I'll get Wendy up for you."

She nodded and left the room. Then, she heard little feet padding across the floor.

"Mama, we're home!"

She smiled as they hugged her legs.

"Come in here and stand on the couch, so I can give you a hug."

They ran into the living room and stood on the couch; arms wide open. She laughed slightly and smiled as even their arms together couldn't reach around her stomach.

"Hey, Natsu!"

She looked up with her hands gently pressed on their backs.

"Hey Lucy! Romeo! Erza!"


	14. Chapter 14

They all sat down at the table. Seiichi tugged on Gray's shirt.

"Daddy! Guess what?"

Erza and Lucy paled and Romeo smiled.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"I know what my magic is!"

"Oh, yeah, what magic do you do then?" Natsu asked.

Seiichi looked around before he got an idea. Using his fork, he picked up some vegetables, and blew on them; turning it to solid ice.

"Haha!"

Natsu laughed a bit.

"Well, I guess they both have ice." Natsu stated in defeat.

"Wait, I thought Sayuri had fire? She'd shown us earlier today." Lucy said, clearly confused.

"Well, surprising enough, she has both fire and ice... Don't know how that's possible, but it worked."

Gray laughed.

"Yeah, but main will probably be ice!"

"I refuse to let that happen!"

They bickered, but not like they used to. There was no physical contact and they weren't trying to make sure one of them lost. It was more of a friendly bickering. Lucy leaned to Erza.

"You know, I know they've been together for 4 years and all, but it's still weird to see them being so friendly and nice to each other."

Erza chuckled.

"I know, but let's just be glad that they're not ones to be lovey-dovey in front of people."

Gajeel laughed from beside her and whispered something to Levy, to which she also laughed. She looked up and whispered something back, to which he nodded. Levy quietly cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, even though Gajeel and I hadn't expected others, we have something to tell you all."

Natsu and Gray looked over; Natsu smiling as she knew by her scent. Gajeel smiled back at her.

"What is it, Levy?" Gray asked confused. She blushed bright red.

"W-Well... I'm pregnant."

The whole table cheered, except for the twins. They thought about it before Sayuri tugged on Natsu's shirt sleeve.

"Mama, what does that mean? Does that mean Levy-chan's sick, Mama?"

The table giggled/chuckled at the girl.

"No, it means she's gonna have a baby, too."

"Oh... But her tummy isn't big like yours is!" She gasped. Gajeel laughed and signaled for the girl. She got up and ran to him; sitting on his lap.

"Do you wanna know, crazy?"

She giggled and nodded.

"It's because the baby's still really small. It's still gotta grow."

"Oh... Hey, Uncle Gajeel? Where do babies come from?"

All the adults and the two teens froze. Seiichi looked over to them.

"Yeah, I wanna know, too!" He said joyously.

"Umm, Daddy and I will tell you tonight, okay?" Natau stated sheepishly.

"Okay!" They chorused.

"Hey, Seiichi!"

"Huh?"

"I bet you 4 jewel that they come from those big birds on the baby bed!"

"Well, I bet you 4 jewel that they come from magic!"

Natsu and Gray choked on their food and proceeded to laugh with the others.

"Hey, Wendy, would you see what time it is, in the living room real quick? Gajeel, wanna come help me?"

"Yeah, I wanna see how it turned out, anyway."

He got up and followed her into the kitchen, whole the littles and Romeo followed Wendy into the living room.

"Hey, Levy?"

"Yeah, Gray?"

"Do you think Sayuri was talking about a stork?"

She laughed and shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you."

"I don't remember seeing a 'big bird' on the bed... Kinda makes me wanna check later..."

She shook her head with more laughter pouring out of her.

**A.N. If you're wondering where the kids had gotten the money from, it was birthday money lol. I hope you liked this chapter!** ****


	15. Chapter 15

____________________________________(#)____________________________________

Natsu and Gray sat at a table with Team Natsu; along with Gajeel and Levy. They sat reminiscing about the twins that were currently running around with Asuka. 

***-4 years ago-***

_"Okay, get ready to push. 1, 2, 3"_

_Gray winced as Natsu squeezed his hand and screamed in pain._

_"Good job." Her head slammed back and she already had tears in her eyes._

_"It's okay, don't worry. Soon, we'll see her."_

_"Him." She corrected with a smile._

_"We'll see."_

_"Okay, 1, 2, 3!"_

_She gripped his hand and he winced one again. But this time, it was more from the scream of agony and pain that came from her mouth._

_"Geez, Natsu who knew you could grip that tight." He said teasingly._

_"Shut up, just help me through this. Some supporter you are."_

_He kissed her hand before she was instructed to push._

**Waiting room:**

_Practically the whole guild was waiting to see their newest member. They heard Natsu's scream every 20-30 seconds, to where they all winced. But, when they heard a baby's cry, they thought it was the end. But, little did they know, they had a little while more to go._

**Delivery room:**

_Natsu fell back, but was still having contractions. The midwife handed the baby to the nurse and told Natsu to push again. Gray was confused, but still held her hand. She pushed and let out another tear-filled scream. After 4 more pushes, she finally fell back and took a deep breath. She was then handed two babies that cried on her chest._

_"Congratulations, you two! You have twins!"_

_They both smiled down at their children. Gray crouched down and rested his head on her shoulder._

_"I bet at least one's a girl." He said with determination. She giggled and laid her head on his as he gently petted their heads._

_"Would you mind if we took them to get them cleaned? Mr. Fullbuster, you can come with, if you'd like."_

_Natsu handed them, one at a time, to Gray._

_"Take care of them, Gray!" Her hoarse voice called out to him. He nodded with a big smile and walked back. Natsu sat up a bit more and got out their baby blankets, pacifiers, and outfits. Good thing they got clothes for boys **and** girls. He came back with a big smile and two sleeping babies. _

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Good."_

_She smiled and he handed her one. She dressed their boy, and he dressed their girl. After they were dressed, they were then swaddled in blankets and given their pacifiers. Then, soon after, they were moved to a different room. Gray sat in a hospital chair by Natsu's bed when a nurse came in and instructed Natsu on how to feed them._

_"There you go, honey. You'll know when they're done, okay?"_

_She nodded and thanked her. While that nurse left, another nurse entered._

_"Excuse me, ma'am, but you have quite a few guests. Are you sure you would like for them to come in?"_

_"Uh, yeah, let 'em rip." She said with a small laugh. The nurse left and came back after a few minutes with a knock on the door. Natsu looked down at the twins and noticed that the nurse was right. They slowly started to stop. She handed their girl to Gray and closed her gown; calling for them to come in when she had it mostly closed. They walked in and saw an exhausted Momma and oddly happy Papa._

_"Hey, you two!" Lucy called to them as she let everyone else in._

_"Hey, why are there two?" Wendy asked._

_"Well, they must've been side by side in the ultrasounds, because we saw one." Gray said with a laugh. Mira smiled at the two._

_"Have you seen their eyes, yet?"_

_Natsu shook her head._

_"Not yet, but I'm really curious."_

_As if on cue, Gray saw her eyes open for the first time._

_"Natsu, look." He whispered. She looked to the baby he held as her eyes opened; revealing what Natsu called 'an art'. Her left eye was blue, and her right eye was green, and her black and pink hair poked out from the bottom of her beanie. Natsu leaned her head on Gray's._

_"See? Told you we made art."_

_He playfully rolled his eyes and the rest of the guild laughed. Right then, the other decided to open his eyes; revealing he also had opposite colored eyes. Except his left eye was green, and his right was blue; his pink and black spikes poking out like his sister's._

_"They're the perfect mix of you guys!" Lucy exclaimed. They smiled before Natsu made a gesture Gray didn't expect so early._

_"Do you wanna hold him, Luce?"_

_She nodded. As Lucy held him in her arms._

_"So, boy or girl?"_

_"The one you've got is a boy, and Gray's holding his long-awaited baby girl."_ _Natsu giggled with her head still on Gray's._

_"He'll be a great man." Elfman declared proudly. Everyone was laughing eventually, Gray let someone hold his daughter first, besides him and Natsu, but trusted one person to do the honor._

_"Juvia?" He asked. Natsu already knew what he was doing as she stepped out of the crowd of people._

_"You wanna hold her?"_

_She looked surprised as her raincloud vanished._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, you wanna hold her?"_

_She smiled and nodded._

_"Uhm, yeah, sure."_

_He stood up and for once, they realized how much taller he was. Then, they realized that the two in front of them weren't the bratty kids, or arguing teenagers they knew anymore. Now, they were young adults with a family of their own, now. After a while, and a lot of musical baby, the twins started to get hungry and the nurse told them that visiting hours were over. When they'd left, Natsu fed them, and she and Gray rocked them to sleep._

"Mommy! Seiichi gave me a haircut!!" The whole guild froze and turned to the kids. Seiichi stood behind a now short-haired Sayuri with scissors, and Asuka with a brush and comb. Natsu, Alzack, and Bisca all groaned and Gray cried anime tears. 

_______________________________________(&)______________________________________

**Okay, so this was actually supposed to be chapter 7, but I forgot it. So, I made a few changes and into this :D Hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Also, if you don't mind, you're all my little bisc-a-mits now lol XD.**

**See ya soon!**

_**~Son Chiyu <3** _


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu, 8 months pregnant, and a very angry Gray, were now standing in front of their daughter and son. They had downcast looks as both their mother and father glared at them. Alzack and Bisca had already scolded Asuka for helping, but Seiichi and Sayuri knew better than to go this far.

"Seiichi? How many times have Mommy and I told you not to touch the scissors without permission?" 

"A lot." 

"Sayuri? How many times have I told you not to let anyone touch your hair? Especially with scissors?" 

"Lot of times." 

"Mhm. After Mommy gets your hair fixed up, you're staying here with her so I can go on a mission." 

Their eyes slightly widened and they held hands. The guild looked in confusion and Wendy stood. 

"Natsu can be a strict punisher at times." She said as she went to the bar for a juice box. They nodded in mutual understanding. Natsu shook her head; now stressed as she sat a chair in front of the bench. 

"Come on up here, Sayuri." 

Sayuri hesitated for a minute, but then slowly climbed onto the chair. Lucy went to grab Cancer's key, but Natsu stopped her before she grabbed it. She looked at Natsu with confusion, but one look at Gray told her everything. She let go of his key and sat back down. 

"Are you sure you don't want her to grow it out first, honey?" 

Gray held his head in his hands. 

"No, it'll grow more evenly like this." 

Natsu smiled sadly at him and turned back to her daughter's hair with a pair of scissors from off the table. She knew how much Gray wanted Sayuri to grow her hair long, but that dream was just butchered. 

_'Haha... Butchered.'_ She thought before the guild watched Natsu in anticipation. With a few snips here and a few chops there, Natsu was finally done, after 10 minutes. Everyone smiled at the girl, who went from hair past her butt, to now a short bob; black fading to pink and a few pink spikes on the top. Gray smiled sadly as he looked up at her and sat by Natsu; his head on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and patted his back, making the whole guild laugh. Sayuri crawled into Gray's lap and cried. 

"What's wrong, Yuri?" 

"I don't like it short, now." 

He laughed and held her. 

"Well, this is a lesson, then. Don't cut your hair, and don't let other people cut it. No one but Mommy, me, or someone else we take you to." 

She just nodded and he continued to rock her. Seiichi hugged his Mom's leg and she patted his back. They all watched. Wendy and Gajeel went up to the crying girl Gray held on his lap and tapped her shoulders. She turned and smiled as Wendy 'tried' to scare her... It didn't work and Sayuri ended up laughing instead. The whole guild erupted in laughter and Gray stood up with Erza, and placed Sayuri in Gajeel's arms and kissed her cheek. 

"I'll be back soon, okay, Yuri?" 

She nodded and wiped her eyes with a little laugh. 

"Okay, but your hair better be all back!" He said with a fake warning tone. She laughed even more. He bent down and scooped up Seiichi, giving his face a few extra kisses because he tried to fight him. After he was set down, he sat on the opposite side of the bench and pouted. 

"Aww, just like little Natsu and Gray were!" Erza yelled out. Some of the older members knew what she meant and laughed. He kissed Natsu's cheek and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" 

"I know you will..." 

He still stood with a smirk on his face. 

"Would ya help me up, I know that's why you're still there!" She yelled with a playful smile. He smirked and grabbed her hand, yanking her off the bench.

"Touché." He chuckled. She kissed him and they walked out of the guild. She turned and watched as Gajeel rocked Sayuri in a working attempt to get her down for a nap, and Wendy picked Seiichi up and handed him to Natsu. 

"Thank you Wendy, it was like you read my mind."

She smiled. 

"Maybe I did!" 

Natsu giggled and adjusted Seiichi before sitting down next to her and pulling her to her side. 

"Love ya, Natsu-nee!" 

"Love ya too, my little onii-chan!" 

"What about me?" Gajeel said in mock hurt. Natsu and Wendy looked at each other before smiling at Gajeel.

"We love you, Gajeel-nii!" 

He blushed, not expecting what had happened, but then smiled when he noticed no one around them was looking. 

"You're both lucky no one was paying attention." 

They both laughed and they all sat back; enjoying each other's company.

**_Did I use those honorifics right? I don't think I did, but you get what I was trying to say XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_ **

**_See ya!_ **

**_~Son_Chiyu <3_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 after a while! Sorry I havent updated in so long, but here you go!!!

Natsu and Gajeel were having a nice conversation as the kids slept. Wendy had her head resting on her stomach, Seiichi the same, but on the opposite side of her, and Sayuri was on Gajeel's lap; leaning onto his chest. They had been talking for over half an hour before Natsu had started to feel pains in her abdomen. 

"You okay, Natsu?" 

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking." 

He nodded before laying Sayuri down on the bench and sitting on the ground next to her and the other two kids. Natsu grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Gajeel was very still and quiet, and after a while, he felt a kick. He smiled and she winced. 

"So, will Levy have the same kind of problems like this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Big belly, baby kicking, possibility of multiple children... Y'know, that stuff." 

She giggled and nodded. 

"Yes, the same 'problems'. What do you think your first baby will be? Boy or girl?" 

"Really hoping it's a boy, to be honest. What are you hoping for?" 

"Kinda rooting for a boy, too. Just like last time." 

Gajeel shook his head and laughed.

"Hey, since we brought up Levy, where is she, anyway?"

"Levy? Oh, I was letting her have her space... I don't wanna see an angry, pregnant Levy." He said; shuttering as he imagined it. Natsu giggled and watched short-haired Sayuri sit up and rub her eyes. She touched her hair, before slumping over. 

"What's wrong, niece-y?" Gajeel asked. 

"I thought it was a dream." 

"Thought _what_ was a dream?" 

"That Mommy made my hair short." 

They laughed and Gajeel picked her up. 

"Uncle Gajeel, can we go see Aunty Juvie?"

"Sure thing, munchkin." 

"I'm not a munchkin!!" She yelled at him. Parts of the guild laughed and Gajeel shifted her on his waist and walked toward the water mage. 

"Hi there, Sayuri!" 

"Aunt Juvie!" Gajeel and a few others laughed again. Seiichi had opened his eyes after Sayuri had, but he just laid there. 

"Mama, I think I heard a ghost in your tummy!"

Natsu looked at him in utter confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He heard the baby moving, Natsu-nee, I heard, too!" Wendy said with excitement.

She laughed and ran her hands through their hair. She looked over and watched as Juvia made little water figurines for Sayuri to freeze. So far, they had Max, Romeo, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy. She giggled and waved to the girl who looked over to her. The little chibi waved back with a laugh and went back to freezing figures.

"Hey Natsu, how long did Gray say he'd be gone, again?" Wendy asked. 

"He just said soon. Why, what's wrong?"

She blushed and looked away. 

"N-Nothing, don't worry." 

Natsu looked at her for a bit longer before letting it go. 

"Seiichi, why don't you go over to Aunty Juvie so Mama can use the bathroom, yeah?" 

He nodded and ran to them; helping them with their figurines. She carefully stood up, with the help of Gajeel, and walked to the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, Juvia took the kids park, Gajeel started to get worried. But what happened next confirmed his suspicions. It all happened so fast, too. It started with an ear-piercing scream. Gajeel ran into the bathroom where Natsu was and found her barely standing. Next you know, Lucy and Mira are delivering a baby... Or so they think!

**See ya!**

**_~Son Chiyu_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Gajeel ran into the room, followed closely by Laxus. Wendy was told to leave the room, and the two brothers were only allowed in because Natsu wanted them with her. Laxus was holding onto her left hand, stroking her hair and telling her that Freed was calling Gray and Erza. Gajeel was on her right with her other hand, and laid his head on top of hers. She was, in all honesty, scared for her life. Gajeel lifted his head and ruffled the top of her hair. 

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon, just calm down. It'll go faster if you're calmer."

She laid her head back, but as soon as it touched the pillow, she shot back up from a contraction. Mira checked her and nodded to Lucy.

"Okay, you're fully dilated. Get ready to push."

More tears came down and she tried to calm herself, like Gajeel said.

"Good job, Nat, it's alright."

Gajeel rubbed his thumb across his sister's knuckles as she prepared herself; Laxus doing the same on the other side.

"Push!"

She grasped their hands tightly, making them wince, and her body arched; a painful scream filling the room.

"Okay, that's one. Good job, Natsu. That was perfectly done. Now, take a few breaths. There you go. Ready?" Mira asked. Natsu sniffled and nodded.

"Okay, now... Push!"

She arched again, another scream escaping her lips as she pushed again. Lucy stepped back in, this time with Gray and Erza. Gajeel moved his chair up toward her head and grabbed a chair for Gray. He sat down and thanked him before kissing Natsu's forehead and grabbing her hand.

***-Outside the infirmary-***

Wendy paced as Cana made an important call, making sure Juvia was still at the park. They watched as Gray and Erza rushed in with Lucy and they saw a glimpse of Natsu's condition. She was sweating profusely and slightly pale, which is usually what you'd expect when you're pushing a baby out of your body. She was also crying, and held the hands of her 'brothers'. Then, not long after the door had shut, they heard another muffled cry from Natsu, which meant she had pushed again.

"Man, sounds terrible." Levy muttered. Makarov nodded and smiled softly at the door. Soon, they'd be able to welcome their newest member! After yet another painstaking shriek, a baby's cry was heard, followed by shuffling and another 'push' command.

"Wait, if there's already a baby, then why is Natsu still pushing?" Romeo asked in slight confusion. The others (except Wendy) all sighed at the realization.

"Multiple."

The two teens burst out laughing.

***-In the infirmary-***

Natsu's head fell back and she panted. Lucy stood with a baby wrapped in a towel, and crying. He had wiped his face, and they waited for the other baby to come. After a few more pushes, out came another baby, yet Mira kept instructing her to push. Erza held the second baby, and they waited for the apparent 3rd child. Laxus let out a slight laugh as he rubbed her knuckles.

"Sees that you were blessed with a curse, huh, Natsu?"

"Shut up."

He laughed again and stroked the back of her hand as she pushed again.

"Okay, one more big push, okay? 1, 2, 3, Push!"

Her body arched as she let out the last cry that they'd hear that day. The final baby had been delivered, and fell back. Gray moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Laxus and Gajeel smiled at her.

"Would ya look at that, you got 5 kids now!" Gajeel laughed.

"Now we'll have plenty of kids running around!" Laxus said with excitement. The others laughed. Lucy and Mira brought two of the babies to Natsu, which she gladly accepted them, and Erza handed the other to Gray. He smiled uncharacteristically wide and gave, oddly enough, a giggle **(A.N. A manly giggle! XD)**. The others in the room laughed and Natsu's head rested on Laxus' shoulder. She giggled tiredly; her eyes half-lidded.

"That was more tiring than having the twins. I swear, having one would be a piece of cake."

Laxus laughed and rubbed her shoulder.

"I bet it might be."

"Before you say anything, Gray, no."

He nodded with a smile, and the others continued to laugh.

"Natsu, do you want us to keep them at bay for a while longer, or to let them in?" Mira asked. She looked at the door and shrugged.

"I don't mind, as long as they're quiet. Go ahead and let 'em in."

Erza nodded and opened the door, shushed them, and they walked in the room, some quietly cooing, and others smiling proudly.

**Hope you liked this chapter! See ya!**

_**~Son Chiyu** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again

***-A few months later-***

Natsu carried a sleeping Yuki, while Gray bounced the two boys, named Aki and Haru, on his knees, and Seiichi and Sayuri ran around with Rogue and Sting's son, Raijin. It is possible, yes, simply because of submissive types and dominant types. Since Rogue is a submissive, things happened, leading to this. Sting and Rogue surprised the guild with the boy earlier today, but they got a taste of their own medicine when Natsu greeted them holding a baby and two toddlers clinging to her legs. Rogue and Natsu had been talking and watching the kids for a while, as had been Gray and Sting. 

"So, Natsu, what's it like raising 3 kids?" Rogue asked. 

"What do you mean 3?" She asked with a laugh. 

"I have 5 kids."

He looked at her, astonished at her last sentence. 

"What do you mean 5!?" 

"Gray's holding Haru and Aki, over there." 

"Oh... Wait, you and Gray?"

She nodded and lifted her left hand; showing him her wedding band, along with another ring. 

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that! Wait, what's that second ring?" 

"This?" She asked, pointing to the little rose gold ring. Rogue nodded and examined it as he held her hand in his. 

"It's the first ring I had gotten from Gray, called a promise ring, or a pre-engagement ring. I believe I was about 4 months pregnant when he gave it to me. Anyways, it's supposed to show commitment and possible engagement in the future." 

He smiled and she pulled him into a side hug, making sure to keep little Yuki out of it. 

"So, how old are they?" 

"Seiichi and Sayuri, the toddlers, are 4, and Yuki, Aki, and Haru are all 5 months old. How old's Raijin?" 

"He just turned 4 last week." 

She giggled. 

"I love little kids! Oh, and to answer your first question from earlier about raising the kids, it's very exhilarating and exhausting." 

Rogue laughed a little and ruffled her hair.

"Mama! Uncle Rogue!" 

Natsu opened her eyes and bent down. 

"What's up, Seiichi?" 

"Look, I drew a picture of everyone!"

He showed her the picture and proceeded to point out every single person there. She sweatdropped and laughed nervously. 

"Hey, baby, why don't I give you a challenge? For you, Sayuri, and Raijin, yeah?" 

"Okay, Mama! What do we do?" 

She stood up and looked around until she spotted a window. 

"I want you three to try to draw some trees from out there. Can you do that?" She asked while she pointed to the window. 

"Okay! Guys! Mama wants us to draw her some trees!"

The two laughed as they watched the kids run to the window. 

"You guys should come over more often." Natsu told Rogue. He nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, so, random question, but how'd you think of their names?" 

"Hmm... Well, Sayuri was a name that Gray had absolutely adored for some odd reason, and same with Seiichi for me. For the triplets, since my name means summer, Haru means spring, Yuki means snow, and Aki means autumn. Just kinda came naturally." 

"Hehehe, naturally." 

"You dork." Natsu laughed at him. 

"Anyway, how'd you guys come up with Raijin? It's adorable!" 

"Well, 'rai' means 'thunder', and 'jin' means 'god or spirt'. Sting thought it was, and I quote, "such a cool name" and "we should totally call him that" end quote. Though, now that I think about it, it worked out in the long run, because it turns out he has thunder dragon slayer magic." 

"Oh, that's so cool! And your guy's magic all works together if you think about it! Lightning, shadows, and thunder? If you had Juvia on a team with you guys, you'd be the storm force."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair again. 

"Mama!"

She turned to where the twins were, expecting one of them to be calling for her, but they were all minding their business. She looked toward Gray and Sting. Gray had his head down in a dejected way, and Sting laughing as he patted his back. 

"Mama!" 

This time, she knew where it had come from, and began to laugh. Now she knew why Gray looked so down. Aki was calling to her. She and Rogue walked over to him and she picked him up with her other arm. 

"Would ya look at that? Told you one of them would say 'Mama' first!" 

Gray grumbled and continued bouncing Haru on his knee. He looked up at her and pouted. Then the door opened revealing...

**Cliffhanger!! I don't do enough of these XD Who do you think it is?**

**Oh, this is Natsu's promise ring that Gray had given her. I don't usually like rose gold, but I think it fits their personalities, eh? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back soon with another! See ya!**

**_~Son Chiyu (a.k.a., Gratsu Fanatic)_ **


	20. Chapter 20!!!!kzdfgxvuogyksd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :3

"Zeref!"

Natsu shouted. She handed the two babies she had in her arms to Rogue and ran to Zeref; jumping into his arms. The dragon slayers all laughed and the guild looked over in surprise, but laughed soon after. He held her in his arms and laughed heartily **(Like one of those old dad laughs)**.

"Hey, Natsu."

"You're finally home!" She exclaimed as he set her down.

"Yeah, I am!"

He smiled as she tugged him over; taking the two kids back from Rogue.

"Sorry, Rogue, that was very sudden." She said sheepishly. He waved her off and traded Gray spots. "You remember everyone, right?" He nodded and took note of the three kids they held; two younger ones running over to them.

"Um, why are there 5 kids now?"

She laughed at his confused face.

"Because I was pregnant a few weeks before the wedding."

"You were?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to get the dress, later on in the day, remember?" She said, handing Yuki to Sting, who gratefully accepted her.

"Yes, I remember now, but I wasn't expecting three. That must've hurt."

She playfully punched his arm and he laughed.

"I believe I felt a fly on my arm."

"Shut your face!"

They all laughed. Raijin tugged on Natsu's pant leg, making her look down and smile.

"Hey, Rai, what's up?"

He smiled with the blush that weighed heavily on his face.

"A-Aunty Natsu, can we go play, maybe?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"In a little bit, okay? I promise."

He nodded and giggled. Sayuri grabbed his and Seiichi's hands, running back to the window.

"Come on, let's finish drawing our happy little trees!"

Gray was currently dying of laughter from his daughter's Bob Ross statement, along with most of the older guild members, as Natsu shook her head and sighed heavily.

"She's not allowed to watch T.V. with you anymore, Gray."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can't tell me you don't wanna hear more of that, Nat!"

"I can and I did." She stated with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna let her run around painting 'happy little trees'."

Zeref laughed with his head down.

"Wow, this is the weirdest argument you guys have had, yet." Erza laughed as she laid a hand on Natsu's and Gray's shoulders. Natsu sighed again as Gray continued to laugh. Erza shook her head and laughed too.

"It's not funny, don't encourage him, Erza!"

They all kept laughing, along with Natsu yelling at everyone to stop; fueling their laughter.

**See ya!**

_**~Son Chiyu** _


End file.
